


A Midnight Visitor

by RayByAnotherName



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: A surprise, and very loud, visitor to Clay's apartment requires Derek to step in. Short one-shot, set mid-season 1.





	A Midnight Visitor

Bravo and Alpha worked together whenever either team required a secondary team for backup. Blackburn ran both teams, it was easier. Convenient even. Occasionally though, Charlie team or Echo picked up the slack when one went off rotation. So it was real odd – or real lucky – that Derek was home when someone started banging on Clay’s door at midnight.

“Stella?” Derek lifted an eyebrow at the bed-wrangled brunette as she stood in Clay’s doorway. She had the door half in front of here. “You good?” Stella didn’t even have time to open her mouth.

“We’re fine!” The woman in the hallways swayed in her heels. She was decked out in leather and fishnets and her blond hair was teased up into a style straight out of the 80s. She grinned over at Derek, her eyes didn’t focus. “I’m just looking for Clay.”

Stella smiled, too wide, with her jaw clenched, “He’s not here right now.” Derek stayed at his door. He watched the blonde continue to sway. Her eyes weren’t just unfocused: the pupils were dilating and contrasting unevenly. There was more in her system than the whiskey on her breath. 

“Ha!” the woman’s voice was shrill. Derek took a step outside when Stella jumped. “Just like Ash!! Never around when I need him. Too bust ‘saving the world’!” She swayed again, grasping the wall for balance. 

Derek was both shocked, and a little impressed, she hadn’t broken one of her stilettos yet.

“Ma’am,” Derek took another step away from his door, “I think you need to leave.” She turned to him, eyes narrow, and promptly took a swing. Stella screeched. Derek shifted out of the way. 

The woman tumbled to the floor with a loud curse. She groaned, shifted about, and then curled into a ball. Either she was asleep, unconscious, or too drunk to get up. 

“Cops are on the way,” Trish came to the door with a phone at her ear and her robe tightly secured. The woman on the floor started to giggle. Trish raised a brow as she looked at Derek. He shrugged. 

Derek’s gaze moved to Stella. She was standing with the door wide open now, eyes wide as she looked at the woman on the hallway floor. Clay’s shirt was hanging off her shoulder atop college sweatpants. 

“Go back inside, Stella.” She looked up at him. He smiled, “We’ll handle this okay?” She nodded and disappeared back into Clay’s apartment. 

When Bravo team touched down at 4am the next day, Derek was waiting in the parking lot. Alpha was wheels up in 40, but he lounged back against Clay’s car despite the short time table. 

“So,” Derek stood straight when Clay appeared in front of him, “I had your mother arrested.” 

Clay blinked at him, keys in hand, “What?” His eyes were a little foggy with exhaustion and dirt literally off his face as his forehead scrunched up. 

Derek raised his arms in a shrug, “In my defense, I didn’t know she was your mother and Stella was pretty freaked out.” Clay dropped his keys.


End file.
